The calm before the storm
by Alex118
Summary: the second book that takes place one year before Doa 5. With Helena awake there is a calmness that will build up to the thrid book. Enjoy
1. Awake

The clam before the storm Book 2

**Hello there my readers I hope you're ready for the second book.**

Chapter 1 waking up

Helena's P.O.V

My eyes open to see Alex with tears in his eyes. "Alex?" He looks at me then pulls me into a hug. "Helena thank god you're alright." "Alex how long have I been out." He let's go. "You have been out for about two weeks." I can't believe it two weeks. "What have I missed ?" Alex opens his mouth but before he can say a word Zack enters the room. "Hey Helena you're up !" He shouts "We where scared you might never wake up. So how do you feel ?" "I feel fine Zack. Now Alex what have I missed the past two weeks?" Alex tries to speak but Zack jumps in before he can say a word. "What could he possibly tell you ? He hasn't left the room at all. He's been in here for two weeks straight." "Is that true Alex ? Have you been outside this room at all ?" Alex's cheeks are turning red. "Well no. I guess I haven't." I know I haven't told him how I feel yet hmm I just got a great idea. I pull Alex into a kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. "Whoa um I'm just gonna tell everyone the good news." I hear Zack leave the room. I pull away from Alex. "I love you Alex." He gives me a warm smile. "I love you to Helena always have always will." I think it's time I told him about my dream.

3 hours later

"And that's all." I feel a little nervous because Alex hasn't said a word since I started telling him about what I was going through in my mind. "Alex ?" He looks at me. "Well it sounds like you've had a busy two weeks." He smiles warmly. I let out a small laugh. "So one thing I don't get is how the hell was Ryu a bad guy in this dream ? That man doesn't have a bad cell in him." "Well I guess my mind needed some way to put you in a protective roll so it picked someone who would be a threat to me and you would be able to beat them easily." He rubs the back of his head and grin. "Well just don't mention it to him ok?" I peck him on the cheek "Ok" "I think we should get washed and then get you something to eat." I nod but when I try to stand my legs feel really weak. "I think I might need your help Alex my legs are too weak." He gives me a nervous look. "U mm wouldn't you prefer someone else you know like one of the maids ?" I shake my my head. His face is red. "I guess I can help if you really want to." He picks me up and carry's me to my bathroom. "Ok so I assume the bath tub right." "Yes just help me out of this outfit." He then starts to slip my night shirt. I giggle as his eyes are close. "Alex why are you so shy all of a sudden ? I mean I've seen you without a shirt on and besides I would mind if you took a peek at me." His eyes are still closed. "Ok I guess I'm rushing into things a little but to me we were just at a point where we are comfortable with each other bodies." He opens his eyes. I smile that's better. Now just lay me down in the tub." He puts me in the tub and then starts the water. "Alex the shower is over there." He nods and heads to the shower. The water feels goods so warm and I can start to feel my legs. Then an idea comes to me. I slowly get out of the tub and head for the shower. I open it step in and slowly close it behind me. I wrap my arms around Alex. "Helena what are you doing?" he sounds a little nervous. 'giggle' "I just wanted to be near you." "Oh." "Don't worry Alex I am not in any rush to get you into bed I just needed to be around you that's all." "Helena I just don't want to screw this up I mean you mean everything to me and..." "I know Alex and you are my whole world it's just I've never felt so close to someone before so I just want to keep you where I can see you." He laughs a little. "Helena that is something you don't have to worry about." "Why not you surely have a lot of fans out there. And I'll bet more then one wants to be with you." "Well that is probably true none of them are even half as lovely as you." I can feel my face heat up. "I ..I" Alex then turns around and kisses me. The water is still running but all I feel is his skin on mine. Then a knocking on the door interrupts our moment. "Yo are you two ready yet?" Zack yells through the door. Alex shuts the water off and we get dressed. I sigh when I realize that I don't have a bow for my hair but then Alex hands me a white box. "Here I thought this would suit you." I open the box to see a black lace bow. I tie it into my hair. "How does it look?" Alex smiles "Perfect." We then head downstairs to get something to eat.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter I wanted to think of why Helena had a black bow in Doa 5 so I put it in the story. Well review fav whatever next chapter will be out when I think of a new idea.**


	2. The reaper comes

The reaper comes

Helena's P.O.V

After we ate Zack had to go out and see Nikki. So it's just me and Alex. Alone together. "So Helena how are you feeling?" I smile. "I feel fine Alex. I just feel safe in your arms." He smiles warmly at me. I kiss him softly on the lips. Then I hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it Helena." Alex gets up and heads to the door. All I see is a scythe at his throat and a smile on his face. "Hey Kat." I then see the weapon lowered and someone hug him. I get up to see a sentinel in Armour. She was about my height her Armour is pearl black. Her hair is light blonde and just goes past her ears. Her iris's are white and her eyes aren't circular they go vertically like raptor's. She looks at me and smiles. "So Alex this is Helena wow she is just like you described to the last detail." "Alex talks about me?" She laughs a little. "Does he ever. He wouldn't shut up about you." Alex's cheeks were red. "I wouldn't say that reaper." I giggle. "Alex we're together now so it's fine." "Aw Alex it's so nice to see you with someone I just might cry at how sweet you two are." He smiles at that. "Oh Helena this is Kat aka reaper." "Nice to meet um..." "You can call me Kat." "OK Kat so what brings you here?" She sighs. "Well the Higher ups want me to keep an eye on you." Alex laughs. "You! Wow. What were they thinking?" Kat starts laughing too. "Probably that I wouldn't get in your way. I think they are scared of you." I was feeling a little weird at this point. "So have you two known each other long." Alex turns to me. "Since we were ten." I lower my head. "Oh." I say quietly. Alex sensing what I'm feeling takes my hand. "Not like that Helena Kat is just one of my closest friends that's all." Kat was laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aw you two are so good together also Helena you have nothing to worry I have no interest in Alex what so ever." My cheeks are turning red from embarrassment. "However he does have a lot of female fans in the galaxy who have a lot of interest in him." I turn to Alex. "What I've saved the galaxy at least fifty times." "Aren't you forgetting the fact that you're the best gladiator and racer in the galaxy?" Kat's boasting of His achievements was unexpected. I knew Alex had been a gladiator and racer because his parents and there success in those fields. His mother being the best gladiator and his father the best racer. He wanted to keep their legacy. I've seen him doing both and the way he is talked about in the recordings by the galactic news one would think he is an artist. "So Kat what's with the scythe? I thought all sentinels had crystal blades in them." Kat sighed heavily. "Normally yes each sentinel has them in their forearms but it is different for each sentinel some have claws or spikes from their hands. As for me long story short I lost mine." I was shocked. "But Alex said that wasn't possible!" Alex put his hand on my shoulder the look on his face told me to drop it. "Sorry." Kat smiles "It's alright maybe i'll tell you sometime." Alex then checked the time. "Oh Helena it's time for that meeting." I almost forgot it's time for a Doatec board meeting. "Right let's get going."

**Sorry for the short chapter but it's exam time so I don't have that much time to get long chapters out but I will be trying. Anyway see you next time :)**


	3. War stories

War stories

Helena's P.O.V

I sigh as Kat, Alex and myself enter the limo and begin the drive back home. "Well that was pointless." Alex was pretending to be my bodyguard while the two of us are in public. He doesn't mind it but he does complain about not carrying any of his sentinel corps weapons. While he is in public with me he uses a pistol like mine. "Miss Douglas I'm afraid there is a traffic jam and it looks like it will take a few hours." The driver said through the speaker. Kat was smiling. "Hey Alex doesn't this remind you of the time we were stuck in that dropship?" He smile wrapped his arm around me. "No that was very unpleasant unlike this." I give him a confused look. He sighs. "OK, Kat and I had just completed a mission. It was a simple babysitting opp just watch the scientists and wait for the troops. So when the dropship got there to pick us up we were so bored." Kat then cut in. "And You wanted to head straight for the VR chamber." Alex sighed again. "Hey I needed to blow off some steam because those egg heads were driving me up the wall. I mean seriously if that dropship had been a few more hours I would have killed some of them." I giggle at the way he just said that. "So after the dropship picked us up we were the only ones in the back of the ship. So it normally took about one hour to get back to base . Well after a half hour we heard some bad noises from the engines and then before we knew it they were fried." "So how long were the two of you stuck in there?" Kat smiled. "About five hours." "So what did you do to pass the time?" Alex was laughing. "Believe it or not we had a five hour long starring contest." I started laughing. "Really?" He nods and then kisses my neck. "Ah." I say in surprise "Well well well you have a soft spot on you're neck. I'll have to remember that spot." I look in the widow to see that my cheeks are a deep red. Oh that felt strange good but strange. And I can see Kat trying to hold in a laugh. "Well that killed about two minutes. Any other stories?" Alex nods his head. Kat then opens her mouth. "Hey Alex did you ever tell her how you and raptor met?" Alex think for a moment. "No I don't think I have. Well Helena do you remember why each sentinel has a cyber-organic pet?" I think for a second. "Isn't it to teach you the value of loyalty?" "Yes in a way. So during our training we have to pick a pet. We are given a wide choice to pick from but they creature had to also pick you. You know the rest of my squad Clinton aka ghost picked a wolf. Luke aka revenant picked a big scorpion. His sister Lilly aka spectre picked a tiger. Sarah aka slicer picked a big spider. And Kat picked a anaconda. As for me I looked and looked but nothing wanted to pair up with me. So late that night I left I thought if none of the tamed creatures wanted to join me then I would have to find a wild one that would. I spent the night looking until a heard a tiny call. Naturally I went to see where it was coming from and there in a little grove a small raptor with two adult raptors dead in front of it and a bigger one looking to eat it. It was like something inside me snapped so I leaped into action acting the big raptor with my war blades. After it was over the little raptor came up to me and it was like we were meant to be friends. When I tried to name him I came up with a lot of names like lightning, razor, stuff like that but all he would answer to is raptor. So that's what I called him." Then Kat added. "Yeah you should have seen the pair of them walking in the base it was awesome." Alex sighed again. "It took a while but after a lot of training we became a great team taking down alien creatures so big and strong some I still have as a few keepsakes." I stare at him. "So they're hunting trophies ?" He nods. "Basically." Kat laughs. "What is so funny Kat?" See looks at me. "Helena what Alex and raptor hunt are some of the biggest meanest monsters in the galaxy. The two of them have brought things back bigger then the tallest Doatec building." I can't even picture what these things could look like. Alex kisses me on the cheek to snap me out of my train of thought. "Don't worry about it Helena." Kat shakes her head. "Well I think we've killed about five minutes so far." I look out the window and see all the cars. "So anyone have a deck of cards?" Kat asked but I shake my head. I don't usually play cards. I have played on a few occasions but not that many times. So I don't keep a deck with me. "Hey Alex does Helena know about that slavery ring you single handedly took down." That got my full attention. "Oh Kat is there a time when you won't bring that up?" "Nope because it's one of the best missions in corps history!" Now I want to hear it. Alex sighs. "OK it was about five years ago. I heard rumors of a slave ring taking young girls and using them for … well let's just say after hearing about it I had to stop it so I found a way to board their ship and what I found was unbelievable. The slavers had no morals what so ever. I could barely contain my rage at what I was seeing them put their slaves through but I was able get a hold of my self and I came up with a plan." As I listened to Alex tell how he found a way to free the slaves I was caught in awe as Kat adds things here and there. "So after I set the alarm off the whole crew came in stop me they thought if they could kill me they would be able to do as they pleased so they charged at me and the few that survived the first charge didn't last long soon it was down to the leader and me the fight lasted hours we fought from the bridge to the engine room. We fought blade to blade now he thought he had the upper hand and got cocky so as what he thought would be a fatal blow he didn't see my right arm with my blades out come from the side and cut his head clean off. I could swear I saw surprise in his eyes." Kat then cut in. "Alex them called the in to evacuate the slaves. When I got on the ship the smiles on the girls faces were so big that I thought their faces would break." I pull Alex into a kiss and we start making out right there. "Um should I step out for a minute ?" Kat trying to make a joke but I didn't really pay much attention because Alex was holding me. Oh I wish that we could be together right now but I don't want to rush him. I held on to my virginity this long I can wait. Alex breaks us a part because I was too into the kiss to come up for air. I only hope I didn't whimper as he stop. "Helena that was um ..wow." I can see his cheeks turning red. Kat finally lost it and started laughing. Alex gave her a look and she stop immediately. "Smart move." Alex said darkly. Kat turned to me. "Hey Helena does this limo have anything in it?" Then it hit me. "Well it does have a TV with movie theater quality and a ton of movies for it." Kat smiled. "Well why don't we watch a film while we're stuck in here. Or we could turn some music on." I look outside and looks like we're going to be in here for longer then we thought. "OK anyone have any ideas toward a movie?" Kat shrugged. "I'm good with anything at this point. What about you Alex?" "Same really although I would prefer something funny." I look through the movies until I find a film that should be funny.

After they get home

"Well that was fun." Alex was helping me out of the limo and he pulled me into a kiss. Kat sighed "Ok could the two of you get a room before you get busy in public?" Alex and I both start blushing. "Well let's just get inside." Kat giggled. "right behind you boss."


	4. Rise of the Reaper

Rise of the Reaper

Helena's P.O.V Red outfit from DOA 5

As we relaxed Alex went to take a long shower I was tempted to join him but I feel that I would be sending the wrong signal. I think back to my dream and why Alex and I wouldn't be able to have children. His powers weren't forced in fact all sentinels have the powers from the start it just takes a while for them to appear. Alex told me that as much as he wants to be a parent that probably won't happen even if it's with another sentinel. I find it sad because he always wonders if he would be a great parent. In my eyes he'd be a perfect father. I should think about this later. Hmm maybe I should talk to Kat so I can get to know her a little better. If she has to be here I'd prefer a friend to an obstacle. Ah she is in the living room just sitting there. Before I enter the room she seems to know I'm there. "Hey Helena." I smile and sit down next to her. She turns to me a sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Tears start pouring from her eyes. To my surprise she moves next to me and rests her head on my shoulder. "Sorry Helena sometimes I'm just a mess." I sigh. "It's alright Kat." we sit here for a few minutes. "So tell me about yourself." She moves her head p and stares at me. "Well I guess since you and Alex are involved I guess we have to get along so OK." She takes a minute to compose herself. "Well I guess I should start with why I'm called reaper. It's my blades were like scythes so Alex and Clinton started calling me reaper and it stuck. Well that's at least half the reason the other part was I am really good at killing people. I was one of the best in using my blades next to Alex of course. I would always have been at least three steps ahead of my enemies. But I got cocky and one day it caught up with me." Her voice starts to break up at this point so I out my hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to continue if it causes you this much pain Kat." She looks at me with tears rolling down her face. "You know Helena Alex has always been good at matchmaking. He has hooked up a lot of sentinels. Even me." I nod and give her my full attention. "I had a secret that I never told anyone not even my folks knew." "Knew about what?" Kat's cheeks turn red. "That I have a thing for um girls." "OK I get the feeling this has something to do with you getting cocky." "Yeah you see I was out with matchstick my girlfriend and we got a little distracted. Well we were supposed to be looking for black omega troopers." "You mean Titian's soldiers?" "Yep. So as we were walking and it looked clear the odds of us finding anything were very very low."

**Flashback years ago**

"Kat we're on patrol we shouldn't be doing this!" Matchstick aka Sam said as Kat kissed her neck. Kat smiled "Oh come on Sam there isn't anybody around here for miles." Sam's will power was vastly fading. Until the pair heard a noise. "Uh OH." they said in unison.

**Present**

As Kat was telling the tail of her capture Alex came into the room. "Ah much better. So what are you two talking about?" "Kat was telling me what happened to her blades." He looked shocked. "Really?" Kat nodded. "You said she was trustworthy and since she's gonna find out anyway." "So you get to the bad part yet?" She shook her head. "What bad part?" "We were jumped by black omega troops and captured." We were put into a coma and taken to a lab. The scientists stuck wires into us and..." As Kat recalls the experiments they preformed in a pained voice I try to hold back my tears. after she finished recalling the torture she took a deep breath. "If it wasn't for Alex and Clinton I would be dead." I turn to Alex and he begins recalling the events on that day.

**Flashback years ago**

Alex and Clinton were walking down the hall of the base. Alex looks at Clinton. "So? Are you gonna ask her?" Clinton stops and turns to Alex. "Who?" "You know very well who. Don't give me that crap." Clinton raises his hands in defense. "Hey come on Alex what chance do I have with Sarah I mean seriously?" Alex shakes his head. "Clinton really you're one of the best people I know. Any girl would kill for someone as smart, kind, and brave as you." "You forgot funny." "You're not that funny dude." "Hey what are you two boys talking about?" Clinton nearly jumped out of his skin. "H..hey Sarah what's up?" She moved her brown hair to the side giving him a smile. "Nothing much. You?" Alex elbowed Clinton in the side. "Well I was wondering if you um wanted to go out you know on a date with me?" She ran into his arms. Her Australian accent clear as day. "Of course I've been waiting for you to ask me ever since Alex said how great you were." He turned to his best friend. "Really?" Alex nodded. Sarah turned to him. "So Alex is it true that you set up Reaper and matchstick as well." He nodded. "So when are you gonna find a girl for yourself." he rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to plus there isn't anyone I would be interested in any way." "Well I'm sure you'll find your princess someday." He smiled. "Well I'll leave the two of you alone." Just as he turned to leave a young Corporal came up to the three of them and saluted. "Sirs the council has ask you and ghost to their camber." The corps were run by the first people to find the technology of the first ones. A race of aliens that put their tech on earth for humanity to find and use. After them was the sentinels then admirals and generals. Alex and Clinton arrive at the council camber. "Ah war machine ghost at last." They saluted and stood in attention. "We wish to inform the two of you that reaper and matchstick have been captured." "What!" they said in unison. "They were ambushed three days ago." Alex was fueled by anger as reaper was one of his best friends since before they joined the corps. He Clinton and Kat grew up together their parents were great friends. "Then why the fuck weren't we told about this?" "Calm yourself war machine we only got the message a minute ago." Clinton quickly step in before Alex could yell at they lack of intelligence. "We request the rescue mission." "We knew you would bring them back." The two looked at each other and walked out. Heading straight for the teleporters. "This could be a trap you know." Alex turned to Clinton and nodded. "That is always possible ghost but we can't let them die." "We won't." "Dam right we won't,"

2 hours later.

"OK so how did we miss the black omega base?" Clinton asked as the two of them look at the city sized base. "Well it could have been cloaked." "Maybe. So how do you want to do this." Alex looked to the ground for a second. "We can't take the time for the cloak and dagger routine." Clinton nodded. "So guns blazing?" "Yep I'm on point." the two rushed the base firing their rifles and not missing a shot. "Hey Clinton your at least twenty hills behind." Alex said while they run into a tunnel. "Well it's hard to keep up with you when your pissed off." They turn a corner to a large door. "Alex do you have any explosives?" "This is me you're talking to so yes." Alex planted a bomb on the door and then the door was gone. The two ran into the room guns out ready to fire. "Alex Clinton! Kat was chain to a nearby wall and she was in bad shape. "Kat hang on I'll cut you down!" But before Alex could move he and Clinton were knocked into the opposite side of the room. They looked up to see Sam only very disfigured. "What the hell did they do to her?" Clinton looked like he was going to be sick and that rarely happened since he had a very strong stomach. "Ah Alex I was wondering when you would get here." Titian's voice spoke with a gleeful tone. "Titian I should have known! What have you done to Sam?"

Present day Helena's P.O.V ten minutes later

After the gory details of what happened to Sam Alex went on to what happened to Kat's blades and how she got her scythe. "So Alex you made her scythe?" "Yes I did and it's not just a scythe." "Right do you mean?" Kat smiled. "I think a demo is in order." We headed outside.


End file.
